


Don't Mess with These Boys

by cac0daemonia



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen, pew pew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia
Summary: This was going to be a "sketch," and then I got a little carried away. ^^;
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex
Comments: 26
Kudos: 110





	Don't Mess with These Boys

Small:

Large:


End file.
